Jou No: The Grudge
by KimyouTeki
Summary: AU! Jouno will do anything to get cash for Serenity's surgery- even spend a week in a cursed house! WARNINGS: Yaoi, AU, Character death.
1. One Last Time

Kimyo: Hello. Welcome to my new fic. This is sort of a parody of the movies "Ju On" and "The Grudge", but I'll probably take lots of liberties, and add lots of fun twists. Hope you like it.

Joey Wheeler: Jou, Jouno, Puppy, Mutt, Wan-Chan, It's all good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh, Ju On, or The Grudge.

o o o

Chapter One: One Last Time

o o o

The door was unlocked, and swung open easily when he tapped on it. He took a step inside, and peered through the darkness. He could see toys, newspaper, and other junk scattered everywhere. He knew no one lived here, but maybe there were squatters.

"Anyone in here?" Croquet stepped in. Moonlight streamed through the door, casting his shadow upon the floor, where it reached the stairwell.

He wished for a moment that he had not come alone, then shook his head. _ You fool! Don't be a coward! You're a full grown man! This is just a dusty old house!_

He walked around, inspecting the rooms on the ground floor. The power had long since been cut- all he had was a flashlight. He needed to make sure the settings were appropriate for Master Pegasus's plans. Stopping by after work had seemed like a perfectly good idea in the light of day...

_ This is so stupid. Might as well go home-_

myooow... 

Croquet froze, and sweatdropped.

_ That's just some stray cat. However... _

He abruptly burst into a full speed run and did not stop until he got outside, to his car.

o o o

"Now _that's_ scary."

Yugi and Anzu chuckled. Jouno growled and ripped his test paper out of Honda's hand. Honda laughed, "I didn't know it was possible to do worse when you study."

"Shaddup, ya joik. I just got stuff on my mind."

Duke peered into Jou's ear. "Funny, I don't see anything..."

Honda stood by Jou's other ear and waved- Duke waved back. He smacked them both away. "That's enough!"

A deep voice: "That's right. Don't exhaust the mutt." Kaiba smirked briefly at them before striding off in the direction of his limo.

Jouno snarled, "Kai...ba..." and was siezed by Duke and Honda in mid-pounce. He kept struggling.

"Whoa, now."

"Calm down-"

Jou roughly broke free and stood in an angry fighting stance, glaring at the retreating limo. The others stared at him, bewildered. Jou calmed down, and turned to look at his friends. Honda was massaging his wrist.

"Did I hurt you? Sorry..." He lowered his head a little.

"It's alright, Man." But he didn't sound completely at ease.

Jouno picked up his school bag, and left the group. "See you tomorrow."

"Joey!" Yugi ran and caught up with him.

Still walking, he said, "What is it, Yug'?"

"Well, I just want you to remember that if anything's wrong, you can tell us."

Jou offered him a half-hearted smile. "Thanks." He sped up and left Yugi behind.

o o o

When he got home, a package was waiting for him. He tore open the bubble envelope and found himself holding a videocassette. Curious, he turned it on.

After a few seconds, the image of a young girl appeared. He recognized his sister immediately.

"Serenity."

Her sweet smile seemed to mask a sadness. "Hello, Big Brother. I've missed you so much. I can't believe I haven't seen you since that day..."

At her words, the memory came rushing back- their mother taking Serenity out of Jouno's life those years ago. He had tried to catch up with the car, but his little legs had simply not been fast enough.

"I was hoping I'd be able to come and visit you. I wish I could see you in person one last time-" Her voice faltered, and she looked down for a moment.

Jouno felt a sting behind his eyes. "One last time..."

She regained her composure, and smiled at him once again. "Much love, Big Brother." She waved, then disappeared in the static.

He sighed. "Damnit..."


	2. Vast Prizes

Kimyo: Thanks to MarikRules and Flame Swordswoman for reviewing for chapter one!

o

Chapter 2: Vast Prizes

o

That night, Jouno had a freakish nightmare.

Kaiba and Serenity got married, and he went to live with them. He lay on one side of a king-sized bed, trying to sleep, while Kaiba fucked Serenity just two feet away.

He woke, and could tell it was morning by the sunlight glaring through his closed eyelids. He had an erection. Without opening his eyes, he slipped his hand under the covers, under the waistband of his boxers, and took hold of himself. He didn't call up any erotic images in his mind, or think about anything at all. His only motive was to get rid of the tension.

For some reason, thoughts of Kaiba crept into his mind.

_Kaiba marry Serenity... That's bullshit! She's too good for that prick, I'd never let it happen! I don't care how rich he is!_

The mental picture of Kaiba wouldn't go away.

_Man, I don't wanna think of him at a time like this._

He tried to imagine what it would be like to kiss Mai.

_I haven't seen her since that day... She must be off somewhere earning her rep as a duelist._

He pictured her blonde hair, tiny red lips, breasts...

_What would it be like to finally hold you in my arms, Mai? To kiss those lips... to run my hands over your body... to feel you close to me..._

Then, out of nowhere, he found himself wondering if Kaiba was a virgin.

_ He'd have no trouble scoring..._

He saw Kaiba standing there, trench coat furling outwards, aluminum briefcase in hand...

_But he's married to his work. I bet he is... he's probably a virgin. Who'd wanna fuck someone with that stupid hair cut? He looks like that guy from the Three Stooges with that bowl cut. Can't even tell if he's got eyebrows. _

Without meaning to, or noticing that he'd done it, he half-whispered, half-grunted, "Kaiba."

_And what the fuck is up with those trench coats? How much starch can you use? _

His free hand reached up and mopped the sweat from his brow, then clutched a handful of his bangs.

_Stupid... Fucking... Prick. Every time I see him, he says or does something that makes me wanna kick his ass._

He remembered past confrontations- Kaiba always brought him to his knees, whether it was a duel or a fistfight.

_He's stronger than me. A stronger fighter, a stronger duelist._

The thought saddened him, but he was too involved in his actions to dwell on his sadness. He could feel that he was almost done. He slowed down, because he didn't want to come while he was thinking about Kaiba, of all people.

Images of every woman he'd ever seen flashed through his mind, along with Yugi, Yami, and Ryou. He couldn't slow his mind down and choose one, so he decided to just clear his mind of all thoughts.

_Nothing._

_Nothing, nothing, nothing._

_Kaiba has blue eyes. _

_His favorite card is Blue Eyes White Dragon, and he has blue eyes. That's funny._

Gasping, Jouno came with the image of Kaiba's blue eyes locked in his mind.

"Ugh."� _I can't believe I just did that._

He absentmindedly wiped his hand on his boxers- he'd grab a shower in a minute anyway- and stayed there, forearm resting on his forehead, staring at the ceiling.

His mind shifted gears and sped up, trying to think of something he could do to earn money. He'd taken a job delivering newspapers, but that was nowhere near enough. He'd entered a tournament, but was eliminated in the quarter finals.

_If I were a girl I could try... what's it called... shit, what's it called, when older men pay teen girls to spend time with them... subsi-dating?_

He suddenly remembered a movie he'd seen, about a junkie who earned cash giving strange men blowjobs in men's rooms. He shuddered.

_Sorry, Serenity, but no way in hell am I doing that._

_That has got to be the nastiest thing in the world. _

_Well, okay, maybe if I were in love. IF._

_But not for money. Not some stranger._

The thought of robbing liquor stores crossed his mind. He frowned.

_How could I do something like that and face my little sister? Or my friends?_

He rolled onto his side and curled up.

_Besides, guns are illegal in Japan. It'd probably be really hard to find one._

His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened.

His bedroom door was open a crack, leading into his living room. Through the crack he could see that his TV had been turned on. Gradually, like a photo developing, the sounds of a conversation reached him.

Yugi, Anzu, and Honda were in his living room!

_Holy shit! How long have they been here? Did they come in and see me jerking off in here! Maybe not. Maybe they decided to be polite and wait out there 'til I woke up but since when is Honda polite! AAAUUGHH!_

He jumped up and set a record for the world's fastest, most viciously thorough shower. When he stepped into the living room and said good morning, his face was bright red.

The kitchen was separated from the living room by a counter. Anzu was pouring herself a fresh cup of coffee. "Ohaiyo, Jounochi-Kun. Need some coffee?"

"No, thanks. I'm wide awake."�

Yugi smiled and called Jou over to the couch, where he sat with Honda. "Hurry! Shuichi Shindo's on!" Yugi wasn't red-faced or flustered, so he felt safe in thinking that he had not been discovered. He hopped over and flopped onto the couch.

It was a morning show called "Ohaiyo, Domino!"�, hosted by a bubbly, big-breasted blonde named Miss Lolly. She sat on plush couches with the band Bad Luck.

Shuichi Shindo was the lead singer, and Hiroshi Nakano was his bassist. Hiro's girlfriend, Ayaka Usami, was beside him, holding hands with him.

"Guess what,"� Yugi gushed as Anzu sat between him and Honda. "Hiro and Miss Usami are getting married!"

Jouno felt an odd pang of resentment.

"They announced it just now. The ring's on her finger."�

There was cheering in the studio audience, and smiles all around. Jou bit his lip.

Yugi smiled at him. "Isn't it wonderful, Jouno?"� He saw Jouno's face, and his smile faded a bit. "Jou?"�

He forced a smile. "It's great."

Anzu slapped Yugi's knee. "Guys, he's going to sing."

Everything went quiet as Shuichi sang an aca pela rendition of "Glaring Dream" to honor the happy couple. Anzu, Yugi, and Jouno were spellbound. Honda blinked a lot, wishing the song had a beat.

He finished to roaring applause.

Miss Lolly clapped wildly, her breasts bouncing with every movement of her arms. "Sugoi! Sugoi da ze!"

"We're planning a tour this summer, but for now, we're busy recording Bad Luck's new album."

Jou furrowed his brow. _Maybe I could be a rock star. _He shook his head. _Nah. I can't sing to save my life._

Honda laughed. "Hey! There's Fluffy!"

A huge bushel of sandy blonde hair appeared from behind the couch where Shu-Chan sat. Two lavender eyes blinked mischievously at the audience.

When Miss Lolly saw him, she shrieked.

"Kyaaahh!"

He jumped up and, in his gravelly, demonic voice, asked her for an autograph.

As Fluffy chased poor Miss Lolly around the stage, Shu-Chan cried out, "It's okay, he's just a friend of ours!"� Malik came from backstage and tried to catch his yami, followed by Bad Luck's manager, K San, who was firing safety bullets at them both. The picture was replaced with a 'technical difficulties'� placard.

The four were laughing raucously, tears streaming down their faces.

As the laughing wore down, Yugi looked at Jou. "It's good to see you laughing like that."�

Jouno's smile drooped. "Huh?" Now Anzu and Honda were looking at him, too.

"You've been depressed lately."�

"We were really starting to worry about you."

"Oh. It's okay."� He looked the other way.

"What's wrong?"�

"You can tell us."

Honda asked, "Did Kaiba knock you up?"�

Jou turned, wide-eyed and white-faced. "WHAT!"

"I'm sorry, Man, I just-"

"Are you insane! How in the world would Kaiba knock me up!"

"Dude, I said, beat you up. Did Kaiba beat you up?"

Jouno slumped. "...Oh. No, he didn't."� His face went from white to red.

Anzu prodded, "So tell us what's-"

"Oh, look, the show's back on."�

Miss Lolly sat alone, more than a few hairs out of place. She flashed a big cheese-eating grin. "Bad Luck's yet-to-be-named album is scheduled to hit stores in June. Their summer tour will start in July. Now for our next guest..."�

An older gentleman in a red suit with long, silver hair walked onto the stage and joined Miss Lolly on the couch.

Yugi gasped, "Wow, that's Pegasus J. Crawford!"

Honda dug his pinkie into his ear."And he's who, now?"

"He created Duel Monsters!"

"Oh."

Miss Lolly was gushing about what a huge honor it was to have him on her show, just as she did with every other guest she ever had. "Your game is wildly popular with people age 6-60, here and in thirty countries worldwide now! What new developments does Industrial Illusions have in store for Duel Monsters fanatics?"

He let out a phony sounding, aristocratic laugh. "We have many great things planned for the near future, top secret things I can't divulge just yet."

Miss Lolly and the audience "aww"d.

"However, my reason for appearing here today is for something far more exciting than any game."

Everyone perked and leaned forward.

Pegasus smiled right into the camera. "I present a challenge to the good people of Domino. Vast prizes await the brave individuals who can stay as my guests for a week... at the Saeki residence."

Everyone was reeled. Even Miss Lolly looked rattled. "The- the Saeki- don't you- you couldn't mean-"

He smiled I'm-so-coolly. "Yes, I do. I trust you've heard of it?"

From somewhere backstage came Fluffy's voice: "Good luck finding anyone that stupid!"

The gears in Joey's mind were already turning.

_ ...vast prizes..._

o o o

Kimyo: Voila! Second chapter! It ain't scary, but I had alot of fun writing it, so hopefully you enjoyed it. Please feel free to let me know what you think. I read all reviews. And when I get nice ones, I smile like an idiot all day and feel this need to update even faster!


	3. Terror and Despair

Kimyo: Thanks to KrystalMountain and Obscured Illusions for reviewing!

This fic is still in its infancy, so the chapters are pretty short- this one is shorter than the first two. Sorry 'bout that. Something just clicks in my mind while I'm writing, and I know the chapter is done, ya know? It's instinct! So review and let me know what you think, or what you want! I read all reviews!

Hikari Bakura: Ryou or Ra-Chan

Yami Bakura: Bakura or Baku-Chan

o

o o

Chapter 3: Terror and Despair

o o

o

Croquet had not gone into work for a couple of weeks now, and wasn't answering his phone. Kimo was sent to check on him.

He stood shivering outside Croquet's apartment door, his breath coming out in little puffs of steam. It was January, after all. He rapped on the door, and waited.

No reply.

"Croquet? Open up!"

Nothing.

Kimo and Croquet had never been friends or anything. All Kimo knew about the guy was that they both worked for Master Pegasus.

His stomach lurched. He hadn't had breakfast yet, but that wasn't it. He now had a sense of mounting unease, steadily growing into terror for no discernable reason. Suddenly, more than anything in the world, he wanted to run and jump into his car, then drive until he got home.

The door was wrenched open with a loudness that made Kimo jump. A haggard face appeared in the doorway.

"Croquet, why haven't you been going into work? You sick?"

Croquet's laugh was like dry bones rattling in the wind. "I wish." He slammed the door in Kimo's face, and could be heard walking away.

o o o

Anyone interested in Pegasus's challenge was to go to a hotel just within Tokyo city limits to sign up. Jouno arrived three hours early, and waited in a massive line five people wide that wound its way around the building. There were roughly three thousand people there. Jouno was surprised. The Saeki house was the most notorious haunted house in all of Japan. He'd been hoping that people would be too scared to try.

At 8am, they were all welcomed in to one of the hotel's huge banquet rooms. They passed by a table where they signed in and took a number.

A guy in a black suit handed Joey a sheet of paper with the number 3381 on it. "Wait until your number is called."

Jouno went into the banquet room. Chairs were set everywhere, with people sitting around. Alot of them were making pleasant chitchat.

_How can they not be nervous?_

Jouno walked around, admiring the room. The ceilings were molded, with paintings of cherubs all over it and chandeliers hanging down.

_La dee freakin' da. Kaiba would be right at home in a place like this._

"Joseph?"

He turned, and there stood Ryou and Bakura, each holding a number.

A grin on his face, he walked over. "Hey, Bakuras. You're trying this, too?"

"Yes. Not that we need the money. We'll probably give most of it to charity."

"Bullshit. We're keeping every cent." Bakura smirked at Jou. "I can't wait to see this ghost of theirs. I'll send it running, screaming out of its own house!"

Jou chuckled and sweatdropped.

"What about you, Joseph, why are you doing this?"

"Oh, well, I need the money- Augh!" He suddenly found himself in a headlock. He looked up at his attacker. "Honda?"

He let Joey up. "You've got some nerve, not telling us you were gonna try this!"

"Yugi! Anzu!" Ra-Chan smiled and greeted them. Jou noticed they were each holding a number. "Guys, what are you doing here?"

Anzu said,"It was hard to ignore how closely you were watching that talk show."

Yugi nodded. "If you want to do this, you can bet we'll be there with you!"

"Guys..." His eyes started watering, and his lip started quivering as he whimpered in the back of his throat.

_"-Aaahh!"_

"What was that?"

"It came from outside!"

Everyone flooded out of the banquet hall, through the lobby, out to the front of the hotel. People were gathering around something. Jouno pushed his way through the crowd.

A man lay on the pavement, rivers of blood streaming from his corpse in all directions. He had jumped.

The impact had robbed Kimo of his sunglasses and his wide, glassy eyes stared at the sky, still frozen in terror and despair.


	4. Stay Away From Pegasus

o

o o

Chapter 4: Stay Away From Pegasus

o o

o

After Kimo's apparant suicide, almost all of the applicants left. They were scared off after hearing that his death was linked to the Saeki house.

Ryou arched an eyebrow. "He visited that house?"

He was with his yami, plus Yugi, Jouno, Honda, and Anzu, the only applicants left. They were in the back of a limo, being driven to Pegasus J. Crawford's mansion for a formal dinner. Yami was there, too. He'd insisted on coming with, because he sensed that this publicity stunt would be far more dangerous than his aibou suspected.

"No," answered Yugi, "he never even set foot in that house. I don't know who started the rumors, but they were wrong."

Bakura smirked. "He was obviously just some loon who couldn't hack it. He did the world a favor."

Yami pursed his lips, and Honda snapped, "Bakura!"

Anzu said, "That's a really messed up thing to say, Bakura!"

Jouno wilted, remembering the look on the dead man's face. "Guys... You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'd hate to put you all in danger..."

Honda gave him a playful, but hard, smack. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Right," said Anzu, getting fired up. "That's what friends are for! And as long as we stick together, nothing can stand in our way!"

There was a metallic crunch as the limo hit something, and jolted to a stop. Anzu, Jou, and Honda fell forward in a groaning heap of flesh. Yugi, Ryou, and their yamis were spared that indignity because they were seated facing sideways.

They piled out of the car and found themselves standing in the driveway before a castle... eh, a mansion designed to look like a castle. There was an enormous fountain out front, with a spitting Red Archery Girl as the centerpiece.

Ryou squeezed Bakura's arm. "Look, Baku Chan! Isn't everything so beautiful?"

"I guess..."

Jou, Yugi, and Yami went to see what they'd crashed into. It was a sleek, black Cadillac.

"There doesn't seem to be alot of damage."

"Yeah, just a fender bender..." Jouno's breath caught in his throat. The license plate said KC1.

The door swung open, and Seto Kaiba stepped out into the evening air. "Can't I go anywhere without running into you geeks?"

Unfazed, Yugi smiled and greeted Kaiba happily. "Kon bon wa."

Kaiba acknowledged Yugi briefly before his gaze settled on Jouno. Jouno's face heated up. "Got somethin' to say, Moneybags?"

Kaiba abruptly turned away from Jouno and addressed Yami: "What are you doing here?"

Honda jumped in, "What, haven't you seen it on TV?"

"I don't watch TV. I've got a company to run."

"Pegasus is offering a phat wad o'cash to anyone who can spend a week in the Saeki house."

Kaiba's eyes widened, then narrowed. "If you're smart, you'll turn around and go home."

Jouno became disheartened. Even Kaiba was afraid!

Honda puckered his lips. "Aw, wassa matter, is Kaiba scared of the big bad ghost?"

Kaiba sweat dropped. "Only fools waste their time on hocus pocus. I'm saying, stay away from Pegasus. He's a treacherous snake. I've been trying to sever Kaiba Corp's ties to Industrial Illusions for some time now." He jumped into his Cadillac, which promptly sped off down the arcing driveway.

_What have I gotten my friends into? _Jouno noticed that Yugi was squeezing his hand. "We'll be okay, Jou. We're in this together."

Yami, Anzu, and Honda were there, offering him reassuring smiles.

Ryou and Bakura were already walking up to Pegsy's door.

4

stay away from pegasus

finish

Kimyo: Thanks to my kind reviewers!

InsaneShadowFan, you are too kind! Keep readin' 'cause this baby is just gettin' started!

Obscured Illusions, your suggestion was a good idea! Who ever would've guessed a freak like me could do romance?

Prideth, alright! I will stick to the nitty gritty and go straight for the jugular, staying away from fluff!

Thanks for reviewing also go to KrystalMountain and Flame Swordswoman!

This chapter is a bit on the short side. Do you prefer a short chapter now, or should I wait and update when I've got a nice long chappie saved up? I love updating! I love reading reviews! It gets me fired up!

BTW, if you're not reading my 'Ring' fic, you might wanna go check it out. The focus is on Ryou, Malik, and their yamis, but there's plenty of Jouno, too. There's even a Kaiba/Jouno lemon! It's got loads of gut wrenching horror, but there's also alot of stuff about relationships and whatnot, so maybe it ain't Prideth's cup of tea.

Bakura's voice in the distance: Get your ass in gear and get over here! It's time to type up chapter 28!

Kimyo: Right, right! (grabs her Writin' Mojo and runs off) Be back with another chappie ASAP! Oh, and please R & R! Every word you type makes a difference!


	5. Misunderstanding

o

o o

Chapter 5: Misunderstanding

o o

o

Honda's impressed whistle echoed off the stratospheric ceilings. "Man, this place must have its own zip code!"

The walls were red, with gold molding. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and the floors were marble.

Anzu bit her lip. _Blech, how tacky._

Ryou leaned towards Bakura and whispered, "Don't steal anything."

Bakura scowled. "Give me some credit. This place looks like shit."

Jouno looked at the paintings on the walls. Almost every single painting in the place was of some goofy cartoon bunny.

_What, is that some bizarro Duel Monster I've never seen before?_

His gaze happened upon one painting that was different. It was of a beautiful woman with long, blonde hair.

_She looks like a kind person. I wonder who she is._

"Ah, welcome, my friends." Pegasus J. Crawford appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing the same red suit.

Yami's face dropped. Yugi wondered aloud, "Is that his only outfit?"

"You're one to speak," said Anzu.

Bakura took a half step in front of Ryou and glared Pegsy down as he descended and crossed the entrance hall to meet them.

He smiled and gave a brief bow. "I can't tell you what a thrill it is to meet you all. Shall we?" He proceeded to lead them through the house, to the dining hall, where an elegant table was set out.

Yugi, Ryou, and Anzu broke out into big smiles. "Wow, it's so beautiful!"

Honda dead eyed. _Guess I'm gonna have to use utensils._

Jouno took notice of another painting, of the same beautiful woman.

Pegasus regarded the group. "Oh? It seems there's an extra member to your party."

"This is Yami. He's my... older brother."

Pegasus approached Yami. "Yes, I can see the resemblance." His gaze shifted to Ryou and Bakura for a moment, then he moved his face closer to Yami's. The two stared unflinchingly at each other for a few long seconds.

Finally, Pegasus said, "Well, this is fortuitous. You make lucky 7. You _are_ interested in the challenge, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I have to wonder what you get out of this, Crawford."

"Why, nothing, of course. Nothing except the thrill of suspense, and the joy in knowing I've made a difference in seven young lives." He abruptly turned away and walked over to the table, asking his servants to set out another placing.

"Man," whispered Anzu, "I thought he was going to kiss you or something."

"Well," announced Honda, "I've lost my apetite."

o o o

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Feeding frenzy!" Jou and Honda dove happily into their food, packing it away as if they were starving. Everyone else sweat dropped.

Bakura snorted, "How disgusting." He impaled his steak upon a fork, devoured it in one mouthful, then daintily cleaned his lips with a napkin. "I'm done."

Yugi and Anzu's eyes bugged out. _Guess we're the only normal people at this table._

Jouno was smiling happily as the servants cleared the course. "Man, that was good! You're alright, Pegsy!"

Pegasus smiled, but a tiny vein popped out on his forehead.

The servants brought out plates with domed silver lids and set them before the guests.

Jouno licked his lips. "Oh, yeah, time for dessert!"

They lifted the lids, and Anzu exclaimed, "Oh, yargh! My dessert is looking at me!"

It was a large, sumptuous hunk of chocolate cake, topped with a golden fascimile of the Millennium Eye.

Yami twitched, then scrutinized the glint shining through the silvery hair covering half of Pegasus's face.

Bakura took the eye off of his cake, studied it for a moment, then opened it and found a small piece of paper inside.

Everyone followed his lead. "Oh, I get it, like a fortune cookie."

Anzu blinky-blinked. "'Monday'. Not much of a fortune."

They all looked at Pegasus, who laughed, "You will begin the challenge at midnight, and it will last a week. After that, I will have a celebratory brunch with the survivors, and present them with their just rewards."

Yugi looked ready to cry. "Survivors?"

Yami placed an arm around his aibou. "I'll be there to protect you."

"Yeah," said Anzu, "it'll be great, all of us hanging out. We can make s'mores, and tell scary stories..."

Yugi relaxed, and Pegasus's laughter cut in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you misunderstand. You won't be spending a week in the Saeki house. You will each spend one night there... alone."

5

misunderstanding

finish

Kimyo: Next chapter, the merciless, gut wrenching horror officially begins! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Thank you Dimitri Aidan and Flame Swordswoman for reviewing! See ya!


	6. The First One

Kimyo: Thanks to Flame Swordswoman, InsaneShadowFan, Dimitri Aidan, Irichi, and Rae Chan for reviewing!

FYI, the sound the woman makes in her throat will be communicated as thus:

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

o

o o

Chapter 6: The First One

o o

o

It was almost midnight. He didn't have much time.

No one who knew him would recognize the man who clamored over the wall and dropped down to land in the backyard of the Saeki house. He wore khaki pants and a hooded sweatshirt, both filthy. He smelled from lack of bathing. His hair was greasy, hidden under the hood. He had dry rags in the pouch pocket of his top, and a brand new, high quality lighter clutched tightly in his hand.

He had no qualms about going in this time.

Croquet shoved the doors open and strode in to stand in the center of the room, assessing the best way to go about it.

_I only have one chance. If I fail, they're sure to tighten security._

He took a quick walk around the ground floor to make sure Pegasus didn't have any men stationed somewhere where they might see him, and stop him. The place was dead quiet.

He went back to retrieve the large red jugs of gasoline he'd left outside the gate.

He would start with the perimeter. If he set fire to the inside perimeter, firemen wouldn't be able to get in and fight the fire.

He took the cap off the first jug.

_...nyaaahh... mrrroww..._

_Shut up. I'm already cursed, already damned. There's nothing else you can do to me._

_...thump-thump. Thump._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o..._

Croquet looked up, and listened.

_o-o-o-o-o-o. o-o-o-o-o-o-o._

_Ignore it. They're trying to distract you. _He tilted the jug and began sloshing gasoline against the wall, working along.

When he got to the corner, he stopped.

Crouched in the corner was a deathly pale little boy wearing no clothes. He opened his mouth unnaturally wide and screeched like a cat.

_"mmrrryooOOW!"_

He jerked and swung the jug to splash gasoline on him, and the boy vanished before a drop could touch him.

_I have to work faster._

_o-o-o-o-o-o. o-o-o. o-o-o-o-o-o._

_Ignore that sound! Don't investigate! It doesn't matter what it is! Destroy this house! Destroy the curse!_

The front door opened, and Croquet froze. It wasn't time yet; they were early!

He spied through slightly parted doors. Two of Pegasus's men entered, escorting a young girl with shoulder length brown hair.

Desperation etched itself upon Croquet's face. _The first one is already here. Now what do I do?_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o._

Croquet's breath hitched. He sensed that someone was standing off to his side. He didn't want to see who it was.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o._

He closed his eyes and stepped backwards...

Pale arms wrapped themselves around his ankles. He stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. He groaned, getting up on his elbows.

_Shit. What if they heard? What if they come investigate?_

Something was on him. He felt the weight of something cold, but animate.

He looked, and a black cat was sitting on his ankles. It opened its mouth... _"To... shi... oh."_

Biting back a scream, he kicked it away and scrambled across in the direction of the double doors.

_My lighter! Where the fuck is my lighter? It was just in my hand...!_

He spotted it towards the side of the room, and crawled to it. _I have to at least do this._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o..._

_Shut up, shut up! _He tried several times before a spark gave way to a tiny orange flame.

For a moment, he was glad for the illumination. Then he saw her.

Out of the blackness came a woman with wide, soulless eyes and long, black hair.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O!_

o o o

They led Anzu to the master bedroom. There was a low bed with a nightstand, and random scraps of trash were strewn about on the floor. Seeing the closet gave Anzu pause. The doors were sealed shut with hundreds of pieces of packing tape, pasted haphazardly over every inch of the door frame.

One man set out a camcorder on a tripod, focusing it on the bed.

Anzu sweatdropped. "I don't know what you think you've got planned.."

The other man thrusted a sheaf of envelopes into Anzu's arms. "Every three hours you will open the envelope labeled with the correct hour, and follow the instructions inside. Use the camera to record yourself. If you fail to follow the instructions, or follow them incorrectly, you forfeit your prize. If you step outside the house before twenty four hours have passed, you forfeit your prize. You are not allowed to have a cell phone, mp3 player, or any other communications or entertainment device. If any are found on your person,you forfeit your prize. If you die before the twenty four hours are up, you forfeit your prize. Do you understand?"

"I..."

"You'll be fine." He and the other man left very quickly. Their footsteps tromped down the stairs and out the front door, and Anzu was alone.

6

the first one

finish

Kimyo: I'm so evil.


	7. Midnight

o

o o

Chapter 7: Midnight

o o

o

At the strike of midnight, an air horn sounded outside, signaling the official commencement of Anzu's challenge.

Her hands shook as she tore open the first envelope.

_I have to do my best for Joey and his sister! I know my friends are with me in spirit…_

Something large and black fell out of the envelope to land in Anzu's lap.

"_AAAHH!" _She jumped up, dropping it to the floor, and began to run. She got to the door before her presence of mind returned. She forced herself to turn back.

The lighting was poor. The item on the floor was just a black blob as far as Anzu could tell. She squatted and peered closely at it, hoping it wasn't alive. It was just an odd, unrecognizable shape. Anzu frowned and clicked her tongue.

_I'm gonna have to pick it up, aren't I? I hope it isn't something gross!_

She heard a sound and looked behind her. It had been a tiny sound, the slightest creaking of wood, but for a moment, it had seemed to her like the sound of a cautious footstep, as if someone were spying on her.

The only illumination in the room came from atop the camera. It made things worse by casting deep shadows into the corners, and every nook and cranny seemed to have an eerie presence of its own.

After she was sure no one else was in the room, she screwed up the courage to touch the strange thing on the floor.

She sucked in a breath. It was extremely soft.

She picked it up and, holding it between her thumb and forefinger, was greatly relieved to find herself holding a silk handkerchief.

The instructions accompanying the handkerchief were deceptively simple: Anzu was to blindfold herself, then sit on the bed, in front of the camera, and not move or speak until she heard the air horn again. It didn't say how long that would be.

_Well, seems simple enough. I was kind of expecting more. But then again, this is only the first dare._

She sat with her hands clasped in her lap, black silk covering the top half of her face. She became bored quickly and her mind began to wander.

_Why the cameras? Is Pegasus watching through a closed circuit, maybe getting some twisted sorta kick out of scaring people? What if they televise this later? I'll be so embarrassed…_

…_nyaaaannh…_

Anzu froze.

_What was that sound? Seemed kinda like a cat, but kinda like a man meowing like a cat! I couldn't tell, it was so sudden…_

_mya? Myoow?_

She opened her mouth to say, _Kitty? _but stopped herself in time.

_Damn, I was this close to blowing it! How humiliating would that have been? Okay, Anzu, focus! This is for Joey's sister, so she can see again!_

She felt something furry run past her leg and every muscle in her body tensed that much more.

_Oh, great, they're screwing with me! I can sense that someone's here with me… _She got an instant mental image of Pegasus's men clustering around her, sticking gross things in her face for laughs.

_Then, when the air horn sounds, one of them will probably get right in my face and yell, "BOO!" This whole thing is almost as tacky as Crawford's red suit!_

_Myeeoow…_

…_myoow...nyoow… myaaooo…_

It sounded like she was surrounded by at least half a dozen cats. She even felt the mattress shift as one jumped onto the bed beside her.

_Just a trick…Just a trick… Why can't I calm down?_

Out of nowhere she felt an almost overwhelming desire to throw herself out of the two story window nearby.

_Maybe I should…_

Tears welled up in her eyes, and when she blinked, they soaked into the blindfold.

_I can't even remember why I'm doing any of this… This isn't what I wanted…_

…_nyaaooo… meeoww… myaoo…_

_This isn't what I wanted!_

"I can't do this!" she sobbed, and ripped away the blindfold. "I give up… I give up…" She slightly rocked in place, rubbing her eyes.

_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel this way…? _She wept into her hands, feeling completely hopeless.

There was a pale little boy crouched in the corner of the room.

When Anzu saw, she shrieked, but by the time she had lowered her hands, the boy had vanished. She blinked and looked around the room.

_Was I just seeing things? But he looked so real… _She stopped.

She saw him in her peripheral vision. He was standing off to her side, watching her.

She was facing the camera's glaring light, and the boy was standing in the gloom. When she turned and looked, it took her eyes a few seconds to adjust.

Nothing was there.

_I have to get out of here!_

She jumped to her feet and bounded down the hall and stairs, pausing to grab her shoes at the front door.

She heard splashing and stopped, eyes wide. She looked around and thought she saw dozens of black cats moving through the gloom… on the stairs, all over the floor, in the hall to the kitchen… But just as her eyes would focus on one, it would vanish.

_What's going on here? Did Pegasus drug our food? That must be it…_

More splashing, from a room nearby, accompanied by the frantic cries of a child.

Her first thought was that the child she heard must be another victim of Crawford's, so she burst into a run and followed the sound, which led her to the bath.

The sliding doors leading in were of glass, warped for privacy, but through it, Anzu could see the silhouette of a large man. He was struggling over what Anzu could only presume was the bath tub.

_He's drowning a child!_

She threw the door open and SCREAMED…

There was no man. The tub was filled, and a child's corpse floated in the water.

Anzu clasped her hands over her mouth, sobbing in her throat, fresh tears forming.

The child was facedown. His back was rounded and glaringly white against the black water. The corpse bobbed placidly.

She stepped towards it, her heart swelling with pity for the boy.

She reached for him, intending to turn him over and look at his face.

Before her hand could connect, the boy's head spun so that it faced upwards. His eyelids snapped as he blinked, then looked at Anzu.

She screamed and ran.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o…_

She heard someone or something coming down the stairs as she reached the foyer, but she didn't look. She tore the door open and ran straight into the arms of Pegasus's men, who were waiting out front.

"You didn't follow instructions. You forfeit your prize."

"I don't CARE!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face as she writhed in their grasp. She began shrieking hysterically and needed to be sedated.

7

midnight

finish

Kimyo: Sorry it took so long to update. I haven't been creeped out much lately, but I felt seriously creeped out while writing this in a dark, quiet room in the dead of night while horny stray cats mewled and chased each other around on my yard.

Jonathan Wilson, there will be an Anzu shower scene in the future! She's out of the house, true, but her troubles are only starting!

Thanks also go to hieilover2005, Lothwen the Harpist, marikslildevil, InsaneShadowFan, Flame Swordswoman, and Zacura!

Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter, 'kay? Laters!


	8. Tainted

Kimyo: Hello, hello! Sorry it took so long to update, but my free time has been very limited. This chapter is very short, but I thought I should post it now so you'll know I haven't abandoned it, instead of making you wait.

YamiTyger, this one probably won't be scary enough for you, but I hope you like it.

Mana the Authoress, this is twisty, but it has elements from both movies and stays true to the essence of the source materials. (I hope.)

marikslildevil, I'm not sure who's gonna survive. It looks like even my favorites may have to die. ;x; But you know, even though everyone just plain dies in _The Grudge,_ in _Ju On,_ they seem to show a way to defeat the curse. What'll happen next is really anyone's guess at this point.

Thanks for reviewing also go to zacura and InsaneShadowFan! FYI, you can check on the progress of all my stories, and see future fics and plot bunnies on my profile page. I update that whenever something comes up, so you'll know how everything's going.

_The most terrifying thing is to gaze into emptiness..._  
_... and for it to gaze back._

**Eight**  
**Tainted**

Anzu's hand shook as she tried to pour herself some coffee.

It was morning. She'd been sedated, then taken home and plopped down on her doorstep as soon as she'd woken. Her mind was still foggy from whatever drug they'd given her. Her memories of the challenge were starting to fade. She wanted to push the terrifying images and thoughts away, convince herself it had been a dream. However, she found her mind clinging to the recollections, replaying them in her head, studying them.

_I have to warn everyone about that house._

She was sitting at her breakfast table, gazing out the second story window at her modest neighborhood. Watching the small children walking to school in their cute uniforms soothed her. Everything outside was so peaceful.

Something on the glass caught her eye.

_Odd. That reflection... It almost looks like eyes. As if someone were right outside the window, gazing in._

She watched the reflection, which was simply two white spots. She focused on it, expecting it to become one of the appliances on the counter behind her. Instead, a translucent humanoid form materialized. It seemed very real now-- a woman was standing there staring into Anzu's eyes. She didn't seem to be breathing, and blood was streaming down her face.

Anzu felt goosebumps pop out all over her arms and the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

She turned, expecting to see nothing. The woman was not standing, she was hovering, her feet dangling inches above the floor. Her eyes were soulless, milky pools. Her jaw gaped open, but only choked sounds came out.

Anzu jumped backwards, tripping over her chair. Falling, she hit her head on the wall and crumpled to the floor.

o o o

"Awright!"

Honda proudly threw his stone down, his smile beaming with pride, then picked up a white one. "I finally caught one of your stones, Bakura! How d'ya like that?"

Bakura assessed the go board for a second, then set down his stone with a subdued _clack,_ and captured six of Honda's pieces.

Thunderstruck, Honda watched helplessly as Ryou removed the stones for his yami. "How the hell do you keep on doing that? Every time I think I've got you, you turn around and kill me!"

They were in a spacious suite, waiting their turns in Saeki House. Yugi and Yami were having tea in the kitchen.

Yugi couldn't stop thinking about Anzu. "I wish we could know how she's doing." He cradled his warm cup of chamomile, his brow furrowed. Yami touched his aibou's shoulder. "Don't forget your bond, Yugi. If anything had happened to her, you would've sensed it." He'd expected Yugi to smile and feel better, but was met with an even more serious look.

Outside, on the balconey, Jouno was looking out at Pegasus's estate, as worried as Yugi was.

_Why can't Iignore this feeling of dread?_

o o o

When Anzu opened her eyes, the room was filled with black shadows. The only illumination was soft blue light pouring in from the street, moving back and forth across the counter as cars endlessly drove past, their roaring engines and squealing tires muted.

As she tried to stand, she found that she'd hurt her ankle. She grunted in pain and slid down, sitting against the wall.

_-- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--_

Her breath hitched in her throat at the sound. Looking up, she saw it across the room.

_... o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o..._

She thought at first that it was a panther. It was a black figure, crawling to her as she sat there, frozen in fear.

_o-o-o-o-o._

It came into focus and took on humanoid shape. It was a woman.

_o-o-o-o-o?_

Anzu couldn't move as it reached her, clutching her, dragging itself up to her eye level and leering with wide eyes, all the while making that sound.

_-- o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O--_

The phone rang, jolting Anzu awake. The kitchen was flooded with cheery morning light. Getting up, she found that she'd hurt her ankle. She limped to the phone and answered it.

"Moshi moshi..."

Malik's voice boomed over the other end: "Hey, Anzu! Listen to this!" He moved the receiver and Anzu heard music accompanied by Shuichi Shindo's voice:

_Furueteru shai na sekai no_

_Nukemichi o neratte, tadoritsuku basho e_

_I want new world!_

Then Malik's voice returned. "Bad Luck rehearsal! Don't they sound incredible? Hey, we're coming back to town in February. I'll score everyone some tickets."

Anzu couldn't come up with a reply.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Okay, what's going on? I've been trying to call everyone for hours and you're the only one who answered. I just thought they were at school, but..."

"Malik, something bad is going on."

"What, is there some psycho trying to take over the world again?"

"I saw something in my kitchen this morning." Glancing at the clock, she realized only fifteen minutes had passed. "A woman... Her eyes were cold and dead. She was floating there, staring at me."

"Oh, shit, was it Sadamara? Did you watch any suspicious tapes?"

"No, not Sadamara..." She blinked, frowning. "Her hair was short, and her clothes... She looked exactly like me."

Anzu could hear as Malik went into a quieter room. His voice was softer and more serious now. "Exactly like you," he repeated. "Don't go into a panic. It might not be right away. It might be a year or longer."

"What are you talking about?"

"Anzu, you've seen your doppelganger. It means that you're going to die."

**8**  
**tainted**  
**finish**


	9. Grasp

KimyouTeki: Damn, it's been way too long since I updated this!

InsaneShadowFan, I don't know much about doppelgangers, but basically, it's seeing your own ghost as a sign that you're going to die. I read about it in a book called _Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark_ when I was a kid. Actually, that book was the start of my fascination with ghost stories and death. I guess you can thank/blame Alvin schwartz for these stories.

Thanks for reviewing also go to Samantha B, Mana-the-Authoress, Zacura, marikslildevil, and dragonlady222!

**Nine  
Grasp**

Monday Morning

Anzu could not stay still, and she couldn't stop looking over her shoulder every few seconds. When the sliding door chimed, she jumped.

The electronic door slid open, and Seto Kaiba entered, sweeping over to his desk and sitting in his tall-backed black leather chair, regarding Anzu with cool blue eyes.

"I'm surprised to see you here alone. Did the Geek Squad have a falling out?"

"They're still at Crawford's complex. I need your help, Kaiba."

Kaiba sighed through his nose. "I warned you idiots about Pegasus, and you still waltzed into his den. So, now that you've walked into the trap, you want me to help you out? Did you crave fame and fortune that badly?"

Anzu growled, "That's not it at all, Kaiba! Joey's going to win the prize money so he can pay for his sister's surgery!"

Kaiba's eyes widened. He hadn't known anything about Jouno's family.

"We went with him to show our support, but now they're in big trouble! Will you help me or not?"

Kaiba's expression became thoughtful.

"... Tell me what you need."

"Find out what you can about the family that lived in there. I know the basics, but there must be more to the story. We need to figure out what's wrong with that house before midnight tonight. That's when they'll send Honda in."

o o o

The elevators were taking forever. Anzu was impatiently bouncing on the soles of her feet, looking like she had to pee.

_I hope Kaiba finds out something that will shed light on this situation. He didn't seem to believe what I told him about the shower... Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut._

The incident in question had occurred during her shower earlier that morning. She'd been lathering up her hair, when she felt something on her head that tickled. She reached to scratch it, and had found something on her head, round and fleshy, cold, yet _animate._ A hand. Just when Anzu had realized what it was, the fingers had come alive and grasped her hand. She'd yelped and whirled around to see who or what was in her shower, but there had been nothing there.

_I think I lost some credibility there. I thought it would light a fire under him, but I guess it may have had the opposite effect. I'll need to look up all I can on the internet. Thank goodness for Google..._

Ding!

One of the elevators opened, and Anzu ran to its doors. She faltered when she saw a large man already standing inside.

He was large in height and girth, wearing a flannel shirt and khaki pants. His skin was slick, sweaty-looking. His hair was oily and mussed. His eyes were narrow and mean. He didn't look at her for more than a second, so she reluctantly went in.

She pressed the button for the ground floor, then stood back, in the opposite corner, facing forward.

The man stank of vodka and tequila. Anzu scrunched her nose, hoping for a quick descent.

She looked up at the numbers. They were on the 93rd floor.

_Damn, this is gonna take forever, and this guy's way creepy!_ She pouted.

_I guess it's a good thing I didn't tell Kaiba about seeing my doppelganger._ She shook her head. _Malik could be wrong. Maybe she just resembled me. I mean, I only saw her for a few seconds. It's not like I was taking notes--_

CLICK. CLICK.

Anzu jolted and looked at the source of the sudden noise.

It was the man. He was biting his nails.

CLICK. CLICK. CLICK.

He showed no sign of stopping.

Anzu sweatdropped. _Man, he's really chomping down. Hope he doesn't bite his fingers off. Gross..._

She looked up at the floor numbers, hoping they were close. They were only on floor 90 now.

_Oh, man, just my luck, getting on the world's slowest elevator with the world's creepiest guy!_

She felt a tickle on the back of her head.

Thrashing her head back and forth, she slapped at the source, grunting frightfully. She didn't feel anything odd. Once she'd calmed down, she glanced over at the man, but he gave no sign that he'd noticed. He seemed to be in love with his nails.

CLICK. CLICK. CLICK.

_He can't do that forever..._

She sighed and faced forward again. The elevator was steadily moving closer to the street.

_Not much longer..._

"Whore."

Anzu blinked and looked at the man. He was still chomping on his nails, completely oblivious.

_But I heard someone speak!_

"Excuse me, did you just say something? ... Sir?"

He didn't acknowledge her.

_I must've been hearing things. How could he say anything around his fingers?_ They were on the 85th floor now, so Anzu reached for the button marked 84.

Before she could touch it, she felt it on the back of her head again-- a hand.

She froze, eyes wide. This was not the same hand. The hand in the shower had been small and slender; a woman's hand. This was a large, clumsy man's hand that radiated heat through her scalp. The heat caused an alarming tingling sensation on her skin that spread over her body, like hot goosebumps. This hand was squeezing, as if to crush her skull.

She cried out and whirled around to ask the man what the hell he was doing.

There he stood in the corner, far out of arm's reach, still biting his nails. However, he was now glaring at her, and his fingers were bleeding profusely.

She had nowhere to run. She screamed and fought as his hands flew around her neck, but he was too strong, and her cries were soon cut off.

o o o

Kaiba strode out of his executive elevator and rounded a corner to meet up with Roland, who was waiting amidst security and medical personnel.

"What is going on here?"

Roland led Kaiba to one of the elevators.

Kaiba's eyes widened and sweat broke out on his skin when he saw what was inside.

She was leaning against the wall, her body wrapped in plastic, blood painting her lips. Her pupils were the most disturbing part-- they'd gone white, as if her eyeballs were filled with spiderwebs.

Anzu...

**9  
grasp  
finish**


	10. Are You Him?

This chapter's dedicated to FanFiction. net fan, who helped me get unblocked about what Kaiba should do next! I almost had him go into "research mode", finding out more about the family's history. How boring would that have been? 

**Ten  
Are You Him?**

* * *

The security guard smirked down at Kaiba. "And what should I tell Master Pegasus this is about?" 

Kaiba snorted. "This is not a social call. Hurry up and let me in, you idiot."

* * *

Pegasus literally waltzed into the room. 

"Well, well, if it isn't Seto, how nice to see you again so soon. I should've known you wouldn't be able to stay away for long..." 

"Don't address me on such familiar terms." 

Pegsy relaxed into a plush leather wingback chair, besides which was a table with a tea service and a dish of pastries upon it. "Have a seat, my friend. Would you care for some tea and a nice pastry? Very delectable." A maid appeared and poured some red wine into a long-stemmed glass for him. Keeping his gaze set on Kaiba, he savored the first sip. "Or perhaps you'd like some wine?" 

Kaiba's feet stayed firmly in place. "Why are you holding that ridiculous contest? What on earth could you possibly gain from it?"

Pegasus propped his chin on his hand. "You know, Kaiba Boy, for the president of a gaming company, you sure don't know much about fun."

Kaiba's frown shifted. "Fun? Anzu Mazaki is dead. Still having fun?"

Pegasus seemed to pause. For a second it looked like he might feel some regret at the news. However, he soon smiled anew. "Every game has winners... and losers."

"I'll find out what you're doing, Pegasus. I'll stop your sick games."

Pegasus sloshed the wine around in its glass, gazing at the ruby liquid inside. "And what concern is it of yours what happens to those kids?"

At his words, a mental image of Jouno's eyes lept unbidden into Kaiba's mind. His mouth twitched.

* * *

Midnight : Monday night/Tuesday pre-dawn

No sooner had Honda been pushed into the foyer was the door slammed shut behind him. He glared in that direction as he heard their running footsteps, then went to the wall besides the doorframe, feeling around for a lightswitch. He found it quickly and flicked it, filling the place with light. He looked around.

The first thing he noticed was how spacious it was-- the foyer and the staircase were both unusually large by Japanese standards. He smiled.

_This place ain't bad. I think I could live here._

He looked at the doorways, and the hall. He squinted.

The hallway was long and so dark that he could not see what was at the other end. He could not see what was in the next room through the sliding doors off to the side, either. There was a mirror hanging on the wall, its surface deep gray.

As Honda peered into those shadows, he felt the fear creeping up on him. Although he felt like a fool for being afraid of shadows, he couldn't avoid the thought that maybe something was in those shadows. A shiver went over him.

He shook his head and took in a huge breath, then sighed it out.

_Don't be stupid. You're just imagining things because they say this house is haunted. It's just stories. Besides, you've met real spirits-- Yami and Bakura! They're not so bad... Bakura only tried to kill us all a couple of times... Okay, that's not so reassuring. Crap._

"-- Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Honda's eyes saucered as he heard the sudden beeping and saw a pulsing red glow coming from the end of the hallway. Looking at that red glow, it was easy to imagine that something demonic lay in wait.

He crept very slowly along the wall, which only prolonged his agonizing over what it could be.

He reached the doorway and looked into the room. It was the kitchen. He could make out the shapes of the counters and the fridge. The red glow and the beeping came from a small object sitting on the table. Honda turned on the lights and looked at it.

Creepy electronic laughter filled the air. _"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

It was a bobblehead, a skeleton with glowing red eyes. It was holding a mini-tape recorder with a sticky-note on it that said _Play me._

Honda slitted his eyes at the creepy little skull-head. _Guess I've got no choice._

He pried the recorder out of the doll's grip and punched the _play_ button.

It was Pegasus's voice he heard:

"Hello, Honda-Boy. Welcome and I do hope you'll enjoy your stay. I have a challenge for you to perform. It's a scavenger hunt of sorts. If my men have done their job, you should see a slip of paper on the table..."

Honda looked, and yes, there it was-- a computer printout of a short list.

"I have hidden everything on that list within the house. All you have to do, Dear Boy, is find them. Once you've done that, your challenge will be done and you can come claim a fabulous prize." Another nasally laugh, then static.

Honda turned off the recorder and scrutinized the list. It seemed simple enough.

1. Rubber Ball  
2. Flannel Shirt  
3. Sketchbook  
4. Hairbrush  
5. Photograph

_Well, the most obvious place to find a hairbrush would be the upstairs bedroom._

He strode into the foyer, heading for the stairs. As he approached them, something from above caught his eye.

_"-- Holy shit!"_

* * *

None of them could sleep-- they were too worried about Anzu and Honda. Yugi, Yami, and Jouno wound up huddled around the fireplace, swathed in down comforters, grateful for each other's presence. Ryou and Bakura were in their room, sleeping soundly in each others' arms.

Yami said, "We don't need to worry about Anzu anymore. Her stay in the house has already ended."

Yugi gulped at Yami's utterance of the word _ended_. He shivered and cuddled up a little closer to the Pharaoh.

"Do you..." Jouno shook his head. "Never mind. Sorry." He was going to ask, _Do you really think they're okay?_ but he knew Yami wouldn't have the kind of response that should be discussed in front of Yugi.

He snapped out of his thoughts and met Yami's gaze. He was smiling compassionately. "You need to get some rest, Joey. Try to sleep." The pharaoh then leaned against his hikari, who was already snoring softly, and closed his eyes.

Jouno laid down, but when he closed his eyes, the memory of Serenity's sad smile kept him awake.

* * *

_"-- Holy shit!"_

He recoiled, staring at the eyes that were watching him from atop the staircase.

After a few seconds, he forced himself to breathe again and let out a huge sigh. "Oh, man. You scared the shi-- the heck outta me. What are you doing here, huh?"

The little boy sat there, watching Honda through a window at the top of the stairs. He stared with jet-black eyes that shone with a strange dead light, as cold and inscrutable as pebbles at the bottom of a riverbed.

Honda sweatdropped. _Man, what a creepy kid._ "Uh, so, what's your name, little man?"

The boy stared at him for a few long seconds. "Toshio." His cold, dry voice sent a chill up Honda's spine.

"Oh, okay, Toshio, well, I'll just try to call someone to come get you, okay? Why don't you come on--"

Toshio jumped to his feet and ran off down the second floor corridor.

"Aw, shit. Hey, come back here!" Honda followed him up the stairs.

As he stepped onto the landing, he saw the boy vanish around a corner at the end of the hall. Before he could follow, he heard a sound.

_-- click. click._

It was coming from behind the first door before him.

"Who's in there? Come on out."

_CLICK. CLICK-CLICK._

Honda gulped. _It's a trick. It's another one of Pegasus's dumb tricks!_

He sighed and approached slowly, trying to be quiet. The door was open just a crack.

He crept up and peered in. He saw the glow of moonlight and heard the clicking. Reluctantly, he pushed the door open with his fingertips.

He sucked in a huge gasp when he saw an angry face staring at him from the shadows.

"Oh! Uh... Hello there." Sweat was trickling down Honda's face.

The man was standing in the shadows, biting his nails. His face was twisted into the most hateful glare.

_CLICK. CLICK._

"Uh... I'm sorry..."

He stopped biting his nails long enough to abruptly swing his head to the side, filling the room with the dry, sick popping of his vertebrae.

Honda gulped. "Um..."

"... Are you him?"

Honda froze. _Shit._ "I'm sorry, what?"

The man took a step towards Honda, making him take a step back. His voice rose as he repeated himself. "Are you _HIM?"_

"Wait. I don't-- _Agh--!_"

Honda never had a chance.

* * *

Kaiba sat alone in the back of his black Rolls Royce, the only light the passing streetlights shining in from the sunroof. He couldn't stop thinking about those idiots, and the biggest idiot of all-- Jouno Wheeler.

_Moron-- what have you gotten yourself into?_

The phone rang.

"What is it?"

"Mister Kaiba, I just spoke to the coroner. Ms. Mazaki's body is missing."

Kaiba's eyes widened. "What... the fucking hell?"

* * *

_... Anzu?_

"-- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!"

Honda had been throttled, his larynx damaged very badly. It took him a few seconds to realize the strange sound he heard was now the only sound he could make.

The man held him so that he could not help but see Anzu's corpse, wrapped in plastic, blood dried on her face, white, soulless eyes, laid out on the bed.

_Anzu... Anzu!_

"Look at your whore! Don't she look good now?"

Tears welled up and Honda blinked them out. He knew that he would die, but more than that, he was overcome with grief at his friend's death. It dawned on him then that the others would come in, one by one, and they would all die.

Resigned, he closed his eyes, his lip trembling. _If only I could warn you all. Yugi!_

* * *

"Yugi!"

Yugi stirred slightly in Yami's arms. The fire in the hearth had died down to embers.

"Yugi, you'll die! One by one! Don't go into that house!"

Hearing that, Yugi's eyes snapped open. "What?"

He thought he'd heard a familiar voice.

"Honda?"

* * *

Seto Kaiba marched into the front door of the Saeki house, followed closely by his driver/bodyguard, Roland.

"Search down here. I'll check upstairs."

"Yes Sir."

He flew up the staircase, anticipating the sight of Jouno's blonde hair and smiling face. He found something in the first room he checked that stunned him silent.

"... Anzu..."

Her face was raw. Kaiba saw the broken mirror at the vanity and understood-- Anzu's face had been mutilated with a shard of broken glass.

_Bastard... She's already dead, you sick fuck!_ He didn't realize that he was trembling with anger.

"Master Kaiba! You gotta see this!"

Roland was standing on the back porch. Seto joined him and found that he was looking at skid marks in the grass, leading to the back gate.

"Someone was dragged down to that road."

They followed the tracks by the glow of the streetlights, walking a short distance before they caught sight of him.

"That's Honda."

"He looks strange... Be careful, Sir."

They approached cautiously. Honda was kneeling in the middle of the road. However, he appeared to be defying gravity-- he was leaning so far forward that it seemed impossible for him to not fall on his face. Also, his hands were dangling in front of him, their knuckles just short of touching the ground.

"Honda. Honda!"

He didn't move or reply.

They understood once they got close enough to see it. So thin, so sinuous was the black twine that bound Honda by the neck to the branches of a nearby tree. His eyes were completely dead, dry and white. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

They looked him over, mesmerized and repulsed at the same time.

Kaiba growled under his breath: "Pegasus."

"This is so fucking bizarre. It's sick. Sir, this isn't twine. It's human hair. I can't even imagine how many hours it took the killer to braid it so meticulously."

Kaiba felt a strange pang in his chest. His heart was beating too fast.

_Joey..._

* * *

**10  
are you him?  
finish**


End file.
